YPC5GG12
is the 12th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 206th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls believe the new student is Milky Rose- but they are surprised to learn that she already knows a lot about them and Pretty Cure. Summary In Nozomi's class, everyone is chatting about when a new student walks into the room. She appears to be sophisticated and they watch her write down her name on the board. At Eternal, Bunbee mourns the death of Scorp when his substitute comes in. He disrespects Scorp's memory saying he was weak and asks Bunbee to clean his legs. At lunch Nozomi introduces the new student to the rest of the group an they welcome her. However they are surprised to see that she knows such much about them although she has just transferred to the school. They are joined by Mika, who came to give her a quick interview - but she gives her very discrete, brief answers. Coco approaches the girls and asks them to introduce the school to Kurumi and give her a quick tour. She shows him a lot of interest in him and is quick to refer to him the same way Nozomi does. Nozomi goes on to speak to Syrup, but the other girls quickly stop her to avoid blowing their secret when she almost speaks his true name. Kurumi is later shown to be very good at acting, has good knowledge on literature, has excellent taste in landscaping and is very athletic. Mika takes pictures of all her talents and then leaves. The school orders a new set of basketballs, which are delivered by Nebatakos. One of which is possessed by a Hoshina. When all the girls are talking to Nozomi she drops all the balls. When the girls pick them up, one drops, freeing the Hoshina ball and bounces into the PE storehouse. The storehouse soon becomes large. The girls transform and fight the Hoshina. After it is defeated the girls look at the school newspaper and see that Kurumi is on the board. She is seen with all her talents on acting (with Urara), literature knowledge (with Komachi), landscape design (with Karen) and athletics (with Rin). Only to see she did not do something with Nozomi. When Nozomi spots Kurumi passing by, she is quick to say that Nozomi doesn't have a talent like the others, which leads to them bickering fairly quickly. Major Events *Nebatakos is placed in charge of capturing the Rose Pact in place of Scorp. *Mimino Kurumi transfers to L'École des Cinq Lumières and is revealed to be the girl who can become Milky Rose. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco *Natts *Syrup Villains *Nebatakos *Bunbee *Hoshina Secondary Characters *Masuko Mika *Otaka Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!